Great Minds Spy Alike
by spy in love
Summary: What happens when Alex teams up with 16 year old CIA agent Lexi to save the Summer Olympics? Will they save the day? Or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Alex Rider series but I wish I owned Alex ;)

**Alex's P.O.V.**

Ring! Ring! Ring! The school bell went off signifying the end of the day. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the classroom with my best mate Tom.

"Thank goodness the days over. I don't think I could have stood another minute of Mrs. Yule's lecture," complained Tom. His spiky black hair was pointing in every direction from pulling at it the entire class. He should really stop doing that or else he might go bald by the time he's thirty.

We started walking down the hallway in the general direction of our lockers. Uncoincidentally they just so happen to be right next to each other thanks to a moment that I was presented with that I couldn't pass up. I just so happen to be left in the Principal's office alone with the computer already logged on and no way was I going to keep my locker when I don't even pass it during the day.

"Oh, I didn't think it was that bad," I replied. He gave me this really weird look, like he was questioning my sanity. Although, I'm not sure I have any left to question.

The truth is I loved it since I got to stay in class for more than two months at a time. My current record for staying in school, since MI6 recruited me when I was fourteen, is a whole year. After my last assignment, when the new Prime Minister found out that MI6 had a child working for them, I was fired. Well, I wasn't really fired since I never worked for them, but the intent was clear. I was not allowed to work for MI6 again until I was eighteen, if I chose to. He also tried to fire Mr. Blunt, but that didn't go over quite as well so he's still in charge.

"Well, maybe I would think that too if I got to skip school most of eighth and ninth grade." He smirked at me. Tom knows that I'm a spy. He thinks that he'd make a great one and that I'm crazy for not wanting to be one. That's me, the spy who wants to be a normal British school boy. After all being a spy isn't all it's cracked up to be. Everyone you care about is a target for all of the crazy evil organizations out there and you basically almost die every time they trick you into going to some foreign place.

We were at our lockers now. I put in my combination. Right to 19, left to 21, and right to 32. Click! I pulled my locker open and threw the books I didn't need in and grabbed the books I did. I shoved them in my bag and slammed my locker shut.

"Try catching up on months of homework during breaks sometime and tell me how much fun you have." I shoved his shoulder and he stumbled for a second, but regained his composure. We walked out the nearest exit and strolled down the street.

"Months? I can't even keep up on the homework now! And I go to school every day!" I laughed. Tom may be athletic, but when it came to book smarts he was severely lacking in that department.

"I already know that genius! I'm the one you copy your homework from before class. Or have you already forgotten that I'm the reason you passed school the past two years?" Teachers might call this cheating, however we like to call it teamwork.

That's when I noticed him, out of the corner of my eye, Mr. Crawley was tailing me. Why was he following me? How long had he been there? I must have really lost some of my edge from not getting shipped off to the far corners of the world every month. If Mr. Crawley was trying to contact me then something major must be up. I mean really it's against the law for me to work for them.

"Hey Tom I'll catch up with you later okay?" Please just go with me here and don't question it.

"I thought we were going to play soccer with the guys on the field today." I think too highly of Tom sometimes. He always wants and explanation.

"Something, or should I say someone unexpected just turned up." He followed my gaze back towards the average looking man and sighed.

"Oh I see you're about to go run off to play spy again." Trust me, I wish that this would go away more than you want to be captain when we turn varsity.

"It's not like that, but I should go and see why he's stalking me." Better to go on my own free will than end up getting knocked out and held hostage.

I walked to the end of the street and turned right. I paused at the corner to make sure he was still following me. I glanced backwards and there he was casually walking my way. I guess he could sense my stare since his eyes locked on mine. I nodded at him, walked down the street, and turned into the cemetery.

I was standing at my uncle's grave for a few minutes before he finally approached me. It's not that he actually said anything that made me aware of his presence, or that he made any loud noise coming over since he was silent. I could just sense he was there. That's the one thing that has come in handy from spying. I'm always one step ahead of everyone, well almost everyone because right now MI6 was definitely in front of me.

"What do you want this time?" I questioned. I was careful to show no emotions. That was another perk, I'm an excellent liar now.

"I'm not technically allowed to tell you anything except that Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones would like to have a word with you." That's bull shit and you know it.

"I thought that you people would leave me alone now that the Prime Minister made it illegal for me to work for you. It's been over a year. I've finally got my normal life back and I intend to keep it that way for as long as possible." Which translated means I do not want to work for you so back off MI6.

"You're not obligated to do anything Alex, you never have." That was so funny that I forgot to laugh. I have about half the mind to walk away right now and say screw you.

"Ha! Like you haven't used that on me before. You always say I have a choice, but you know I'll go on the mission because it's always the better option. You plan it out that way." Evil, manipulating, cunning, sly, mind bending government. I wonder if every government agency is like this, or is it just mine?

"We would just like to make an offer and if you choose to except, then even the Prime Minister has given us permission for you to go back into the field." I studied his face. I know it's pointless, but I wanted a hint that he's lying. I couldn't find a trace.

Crap. If the Prime Minister really did give Mr. Blunt permission to send me back out, then this must be even bigger than I originally thought. Besides, it could be interesting. I would never admit it to anyone, but sometimes I missed the sensation of any move I make could be my last. My pulse racing and head spinning. It kept me sharp and on my toes. I could do without the almost dieing every time though.

"Well, since it seems that you have no other choice, but a sixteen year old boy to come to your rescue. Tell Mr. Blunt I'll see him in his office first thing after school tomorrow." Jack was going to kill me when she found out.

"I was hoping you could come down right now actually." He looked kind of shocked I even suggested I come tomorrow.

"I have a Criminal Justice test tomorrow and I'm not missing it. If I go with you today and I do agree to go then I'd miss it and my teacher would kill me." I may be going in on my own free will, but I'm going in on my terms.

"I'll be seeing you around Alex." Sadly, I know that he's telling the truth. They'll never leave me alone.

"I hope not. I don't like people stalking me around after school." I smirked. Maybe I'm going mad. Crawley nodded his head and walked away in the direction he came.

I looked down at my uncle's grave stone. "What would you do if you were me?" I already knew the answer. Ian would accept the assignment without a second thought. I guess spying really is the family buisness.

**Well that's the first chapter so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lexi's P.O.V. **

High school has to be the most boring part of my life by a long shot. I mean my future is already set in stone at this point, as long as I live until graduation. I work for the government as a junior operative. I mainly get to do assignments for the CIA, but I've been in all the different branches of the American government, even worked with the Secret Service once. Now that's a story that I should really write down somewhere just in case I slip up and the government decides to brainwash me. There's no real proof that they have the technology to brainwash me though, but I still think it's possible.

I was recruited by the CIA in eighth grade thanks to a little incident where I hacked into West Point Military Academy. A friend of mine bet me that I couldn't get his cousin off of the waiting list and on the accepted list. I won the bet, and as my reward I got twenty dollars and a meeting with two special agents that pulled me out of school. Let me tell you that is something that you never want to happen to you ever.

"Lexi, are you listening?" asked my American Government teacher Mr. Harrison. I really don't like him very much. He dresses like it's still the eighties and he has one of those really super annoying high pitched voices that men should never have.

"Um… truthfully, not really. Can you repeat the question?" I asked hopefully. I should really stop day dreaming in here.

"What are the three branches of government and who makes up each one?" Yawn. This class was so easy, especially since at headquarters everyone talks about the latest about the people in charge. It's hilarious to listen to adults gossip about the president. Plus it helps when you've met them personally. For some reason political people really like to boast about themselves. It's not like I don't know that they don't actually do anything. They're just puppets for the people that are really in charge.

"The Legislative, Executive, and Judicial branches. The Legislative is basically Congress, Executive is the President, Vice President, Secretary of State, and the cabinet, and Judicial is like the Supreme Court." I shouldn't even be in American History, but my councilor wouldn't let me test out or switch. Complete shit if you ask me.

"That is correct." He cleared his throat. Mr. Harrison hates it when I know exactly what he's talking about, even though I rarely pay attention. I kind of feel bad for the guy, but then I remember how he gave me a F on my history report about the Holocaust and all my sympathy vanishes.

Ding! The public address system went off.

"Lexi Summers to the main office. Lexi Summers to the main office." YES! I am so out of here! I could tell it was Mrs. Knight's voice on the PA. She's the head secretary at the main office.

"Peace out Mr. Harrison." I said as I walked out the door. I didn't bother asking for the homework because the boys can pick it up for me.

I stopped at my locker and threw my belongings in it before I slammed it and ambled off to the office.

"So, Mrs. Knight, what did I do this time?" It's not that I'm such a bad student that I have to ask that question because I can't keep up with how many things I've done. It's just that I usually have no clue why I get pulled from class besides when men in black come for me.

"Some men from the government are here to see you again." She eyed me and sighed. I think that she knows what I really do when I'm out "sick". Either that or she thinks that I'm a very serious juvenile delinquent with major problems.

I turned to see Mr. Johnson and Mr. Anderson standing in the corner trying to look all official and stuff.

"Well, hello boys. Is the weekend starting early for me?" I smirked. Everyone was just so uptight about everything. It's like they needed me to add humor to the situation.

"Just get in the car Miss. Summers," said special agent Anderson.

"Whatever you say sir." I rolled my eyes.

I was counting the number of ceiling tiles when the Director of the CIA walked in the room. I wonder why he's never here in the first place. I mean this is his office. He sat down at his desk and tossed a file at me. It was labeled Agent Summers, United Kingdom/America. I looked up at Mr. Stone and raised my eyebrows.

"I'm being shipped off to UK then back?" Not that I really mind because British guys are totally hotter than American guys. I think it's because of the accents. Everything sounds better with a hot accent.

"Sort of, we have teamed up with Britain to work on an assignment. You will be given your gadgets shortly after we're done talking and sent on a plane to the United Kingdom."

"Okay that sure sounds like I'm being shipped off to the UK to me. And what gives? Why can't they send their agent here?" Are they really that stuck up over there across the as they say it "pond".

"That's the catch. Their agent hasn't agreed to the assignment yet." Wow and I thought that we were disorganized.

"What kind of operation are they running over there with MI6?" Obviously not a very good one at that.

"He's not technically an operative… but he has done a number of impressive jobs." Hmm… I've got nothing. What the hell is this a riddle or something? Who gets sent on missions, but isn't a spy? And the answer is… no one I can think of off the top of my head.

"How old is this guy anyway?" He better not be some creeper old guy. I already don't like working with guys in their early thirties. Creepy old guys hitting on me is not what I call a successful mission.

"He's about your age. I think he's a few months older. His name is Al-"

"No freaking way! I'm going to work with _the _Alex Rider!" Oh my God. I'm going to be on a mission with Alex Rider. I'm guessing from the look on Mr. Stone's face I wasn't supposed to know about Alex. That would explain the nine digit code needed to access his file. Oops! My bad. Oh well, it was worth it.

"Err… yes that would be him. How did you-"

"You should really change the security codes on the computers regularly." I smirked at him. You always have to be one step ahead in this business and I was about ten yards ahead.

"Just go see Destiny." I could tell he was irritated with me so I made a quick escape.

"So what do you have for me this time Destiny?" I asked. She was sitting behind the desk in her office. Her caramel brown hair was pulled back into a bun, making her look older then her real age of twenty-seven. I thought it was ironic that her name was Destiny, when the gadgets she gives me have basically determined _my _destiny on quite a few missions.

She stood up and walked over to the picture on the wall behind her. She tilted it to the side and punched in a six digit code. As she slid the painting back in place, and sat back down, a young man walked in through the wall. I recognized him as Agent Williams. He was fresh out of college and still learning the ropes around here. I think he's twenty-two, but I'm not completely sure.

I always found it weird calling someone close to my age agent insert name here. So I just call him by his first name. He was carrying a tray that looked like ordinary things a girl would have in her purse. Wait! Those _were_ things from my purse! What gives? Now these crazy people are going through my stuff? I do so not think so.

"Hey Nick I know you like my stuff, but did you really have to go and take it?"

"Ha ha very funny, if you would rather go on the mission empty handed by all means."

"Fine, I'll be a good little angel." I mumbled.

"Lexi," Destiny said, "We have decided since you'll be going out of the country that you would be more comfortable with your own belongings." I raised my eye brows at her. Then it dawned on me.

"You tricked out my stuff!"

"Yes, I hope you don't mind." She looked nervous.

"No way, it's cool. So, what did you do to everything?"

"Your lip gloss can now melt through any metal substance up to twelve inches thick, but is still harmless to humans. The compact doubles as a communications device and if you press the pink button on the side seven times it turns into a GPS. Also if you tap the bottom mirror three times it turns into a scanner. It can scan a room for evidence, compare DNA samples, or just about anything. For the mascara, unscrew the top, put it in backwards, aim and shoot. The cable will hold up to three hundred pounds and will come in handy for scaling up or down walls." She looked up at me to make sure I was still following.

"Keep going I'm not lost yet. Wait! No I'm lost what's with the contacts? I don't use those."

"The contacts, which are in sapphire, will not only change your eyes color, but also are a heat and motion sensor when you blink twice. I also made them with reflective material, just in case someone tries mind control. Your charm bracelet has been replaced with an exact replica. This one however, is made of a new substance that's indestructible, and the charms all have different uses. The key is a lock picking device. It can open any door that requires a key. For doors that need a card key, use the credit card. The skull and cross bone is a miniature bomb. To active it, stick the charm to whatever needs blowing up and press the smiley face charm."

"Is that it? Can I leave now?" I was way excited to be working with Alex and wanted to meet him as soon as possible.

"Close. Your earrings are now a communication device, when you get to MI6 they have someone who will sync it with one of their agent's gadgets." She paused and picked up my ring. Wait! I thought I was wearing that. Wasn't I? I looked down at my hand and sure enough it was missing. When the hell did they slip it off?

"The heart ring, when placed on someone's finger who is not you, will give you complete control over their mind for twelve hours. However, if you turn the heart counter clockwise twice it pops up. Press it down and you will have a hologram replica of yourself."

"Do I get a purse to put everything in?" I mean come on there is no way I can carry all of that and blend in all the way in UK.

"Yes. We had one of your shoulder bags tweaked so it can turn into a jacket. We thought that if you were being chased a purse might not be the best idea. The best part is when you switch it into a jacket everything you have inside it will still be there. Multiple secret pockets are hidden all over the jacket. And since being up to date with fashion is something you always worry about, the bag's design changes if you twist the buckle counter clock wise."

"This is the best stuff you've made yet Destiny. Hopefully some of it will actually make it back in one piece for once." I always felt bad when I came back and everything was basically destroyed.

"Hopefully I'll be working with you again Lexi. Take care of yourself."

"Don't worry, I haven't died yet."

I leaned back into the first class seat and yawned. Oh well, mine as well get a nap in before I meet the infamous Alex Rider.

**Please REVIEW to tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex's P.O.V.**

Once again I was walking down Liverpool Street towards the Royal and General Bank. I paused a moment, sighed, and looked up at the building. The Union Jack was fluttering in the wind. Could it really have been two years since I was hanging from that very flag, fifteen floors up? Almost a year and half of my life stolen and they still can't leave me alone.

I walked through the door and recognized the receptionist at the front desk. I walked up to her and she glanced up at me.

"Can I help you young man?" I wish that you didn't have to.

"Tell Mr. Blunt I'm on my way up." Maybe I should have just walked up and yelled surprise I'm here.

"I'm sorry sir, but do you have an appointment?"

"Well, if he really doesn't need to see me I'll be on my way then." If there still going to treat me like this after everything I've been through, then there's no point in staying. I turned around and started walking out to make my point.

"Wait! You can go right up Alex since you already know the way." She sounded nervous. I smiled to myself.

"Will you have someone send me up a Coke?" Mine as well squeeze what I can out of this.

"Already waiting for you on the desk, is there anything else you need?"

"A way out of this life, but I don't think you can help me there." No one can help me there.

I sat in a very uncomfortable chair in Mr. Blunt's office sipping my Coke. It was the real deal too, not some off brand like last time. I wonder where Blunt is… maybe he was fired. I smirked. Now that news would make my day. I heard the door open and turned around to find Mrs. Jones sucking on a peppermint. What is with her and those things? I bet she has some weird unhealthy addiction to them.

"Hello Alex, so good of you to drop in, Mr. Blunt was held up in a meeting and will be joining us shortly." I looked at her confused because Mr. Blunt came in the room just a few seconds after she did. I mean I know some people go a little crazy in this kind of work, but how could she have missed him walk through the doors?

"Actually I'm already here. Hello Alex." He said. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Weren't you just in your very important meeting?" Mrs. Jones questioned him. Looks like someone's in trouble.

"Yes, but I left. Right now this is more important than the French government holding a few of our agents in prison." Props to the French for being able to capture some of us.

"And would either of you mind filling me in about what happens to so much more important than the lives of your agents?" Because if giving me my mission is more important we should really get going to our men don't rot in French custody.

"Oh no Alex! Their lives aren't in danger. We just had a little misunderstanding with the French. Nothing to worry about," replied Mrs. Jones. I'm betting it is something to worry about and Blunt's just being lazy.

Mr. Blunt sat down behind his desk and Mrs. Jones stood, hovering behind him.

"Something very urgent and of great importance has come up. We can't tell you the details right now so I'm going to give you a very brief summary. You know about the Summer Olympics correct?"

"Well yah I know about them. Who doesn't? And why can't you tell me everything?" this is so stupid. What am I five?

"I'll get to that I'm a second. As you know then the Summer Olympics is being held in Los Angeles, California in the United States. Someone is planning on rigging the games and we need someone to be there to stop them."

"Why can't the Americans send someone of their own? Why do they need me?" More like why would they want me? Last time I worked with them two of their agents ended up dead. Now if I were them I wouldn't want to work with me again.

"Alex, just because the Olympics is in the U.S. doesn't mean that they have to handle it alone. They are our ally and our people will be competing there as well." Oh, I never thought of that. The Olympics really are a huge deal though. If word got out that something like this was going down, then they would cancel it and the man behind it would get away and try again next time. I couldn't let that happen even if the Olympics are just a way of saying that "we pump more steroids into our athletes than you do." Seriously every time someone either gets busted for using steroids or after a few months the guilt eats at them and they confess.

"Okay I'm in." I wonder if Jack would ground me for the rest of my life. I hope not.

"You'll have a couple hours before we brief you. Be sure to be back here by four o'clock." Okay then I still have time to run home, tell Jack what's going on, and her to kill me.

"Why can't you brief me now?"

"We're waiting on a CIA agent to get here so you two will be here together." CIA? I really don't like those people after they used me.

"I have to work with some random guy I don't know?" He better not be some old guy who thinks he's better than me just because he's old.

"Actually the person is a very experienced spy and happens to be a sixteen year old girl." I hope word doesn't get back to Sabina that I'm working with a girl.

"I'm working with a girl who's my age? Well, I just hope she's a good as you think. Wait, I thought that the American government doesn't like the idea of using kids. What changed their minds with her?"

"Well, she's a very special case. They caught her a couple months after you worked for the CIA. She pulled of a short con on the government itself. She hacked her friend's cousin into West Point Military Academy, which is no small feat. They decided they could use her at headquarters, but she had her own plan. She flat out told them that she wanted to be a spy if she was going to work for the CIA." That's the public story, so I wonder what really happened.

"So, she's like a bad ass ex-con turned spy?" Why is this starting to sound like a bad spy flick?

"Yes, well something along those lines."

"Okay then, I'll be back later." I stood up and walked out of his office.

Hm… so I'm going to be working with a girl. An ex-con kick ass girl who wants to be a spy who works for the CIA. I wonder what other strange facts about her I'll find out. This should be interesting. Oh shit! What am I going to tell Jack? I hope she doesn't kill me herself after I let her know. I walked out of the Royal and General Bank nervous as ever. Not because of who could be behind sabotaging the games, but because of Jack's reaction.

It was even worse than I could have imagined. I thought I'd seen Jack mad before. Boy was I wrong. She ranted on and on lecturing me for an hour straight, that I could handle. However, when she broke down crying that I couldn't. After she calmed down I explained to her that I couldn't let some crazy person ruin the Olympics and that I was only going to be in America this time. She finally accepted the fact that I was old enough to make my own decisions and told me to come home in one piece. I promised her I would try.

When I was done dealing with Jack and packing my bag I went back to MI6 and I've been waiting here ever since. As it turns out this girl is running late for some 'classified reason'. I don't believe it though, I bet she just got lost or something.

**Please Review my lovely readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lexi's P.O.V.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Where the hell is this place at? Okay I give; I've been freaking walking all over the place for an hour. I'm asking the next person who walks by me where the hell this place could possibly be located. Oh look, here comes someone now.

"Excuse me sir, but could you by any chance tell me where the Royal and General Bank is?" He looks to be in his late thirties, early forties I'd say. The only thing really noticeable about him is that nothing about him stands out. He's like a completely average looking man.

"Why yes I can young lady. I'm actually on my way there right now. I can show you if you like." Okay so either this guy is really a spy, but that's like a one in one hundred chance, or he's a creeper and this could go horrifyingly wrong. Oh well, it's worth a shot. I mean I am lost and all.

"That would be great thanks!" I really hope I didn't just walk into a trap. I've better be on my guard.

We walked down the street and turned left, walked another two blocks, turned right, and walked up to the front doors of the building. Carp, I wasn't even in the right neighborhood. I must look really stupid. When we walked through the front doors the first thing I noticed was that either they have way different banks here or someone really needs to redecorate to match the cover story. I bet I could redecorate this place myself.

"I see you found her Crawley, you can take her up." Oh this is embarrassing. They had people out looking for me! Not a good way to start out. Shit, that means I kept Alex waiting. I wonder what he thinks of me?

"Um excuse me but this her has a name." The lady at the front desk smiled.

"Of course you do young lady, but you're late so you better go up to Mr. Blunt's office right now Lexi." Creepy lady at the front desk knows my name. Okay, I'm going to stop talking before thinking now. I could really humiliate myself into another lifetime, not the best idea.

"Come on now follow me," said Mr. Crawley. I followed him down the hall to the elevator. We took it up and when the doors opened he didn't move.

"It's the third door on your right."

"You're not coming?"

"No, I think you can handle getting there yourself." With that the doors closed and I was standing on the other side of them. Wow, the people here sure are nice now aren't they? Okay focus third door on the right. Here we are. I burst open the doors, which I really should stop doing, and the first thing I saw was an impatient looking British man. Maybe he wants an explanation?

"Sorry I'm late, I kind of got lost after the airport." The man, who I'm assuming is Mr. Blunt, looked annoyed with my weak excuse. The dark brown eyed teenager sitting in front of him however was trying not to laugh.

"And just what do you think is so funny?" I snapped at him. God this is so not my day and this kid has officially pushed me over my limit.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Who does this guy think he is anyways? Wait, hold on, teen guy + here in this room + hot = Oh my god. I just lost my temper at Alex Rider. Shit, why do I suck so much at first impressions? I hope he doesn't think that I'm crazy or something. Well I'm slightly crazy but isn't everyone?

"Hey, you're Alex Rider!" Yes! You are hotter in person! I gave him a once over. His light brown hair was starting to darken a bit and his bangs at some points were falling over his chocolate brown eyes. He was pretty well built; I bet he has at least a six pack. Over all I'd rate him a nine point five out of ten.

"Last time I checked I was." Someone's got a bit of an attitude, then again I do too so I shouldn't be talking. And he could be having a bad day, after all he did just find out a little while ago he was working with me.

"Let me tell you, you have one kick ass missions file. You've been all over the world and took out some big names!" Did I just sound too fan girlish? I think I might have.

"You were in my file?" If he was shocked he didn't show it. Someone's mastered the art of lying. Well, at least that makes one of us since I still slip up here and there.

"Yah, it was just some light reading before bed one night. By the way did you know that you're up there with some of the best spies?"

"Young lady are you telling me that the CIA gave you access to his file?" questioned a middle aged looking woman. She had short black hair that was poorly cut, and her dark colored eyes were boring into me. She looks like she could be quite scary at times.

"Are you kidding me? They didn't let me know that he was even real. I had to hack into the database from my laptop at home. I went through two firewalls, a nine digit code, and a password to get to it. Who are you by the way?"

"My name is Mrs. Jones and I'm the deputy head of Special Operations." Oh, that means she's a big shot around here.

"If you two are done getting to know each other now I would like to get you up to speed with your mission," said Mr. Blunt. I think he's a tad bit agitated. I don't really blame the man.

"As you both already know, someone is trying to sabotage the Summer Olympics. It's actually a very brilliant plan. All of the world's best are in the same concentrated area and if foul play was suspected or confirmed, it would be a major hit on the countries' egos. They would start pointing fingers at each other, and quite possibly we could have a cold war going on between most countries."

"But couldn't a cold war turn into World War III if the countries get pissed off enough?" I questioned. Does everything have to be determined through violence? Maybe kids should rule the world; we aren't as stupid as adults yet.

"That is something that very well could happen," said Mrs. Jones. Wow, I guess people really are that unintelligent. Oh no, we didn't win the gold medal, so let's go attack the people we think made us lose. Even in my head that sounds stupid.

"How did you conclude that someone ruining the Summer Olympics could turn into World War III?" asked Alex, "I mean really, isn't that taking it a bit too far now?" Hm… maybe he's right. That does sound a bit too far, but on the other hand countries these days; you never know what they'll do next. Hell, I bet they don't even know what they're going to do next.

"This someone happens to be an organization that has a history of stirring things up between countries for the right price. They call themselves Black Widow, after the poisonous spider." I gasped. Oh my god, no it can't be the same people, it's impossible. It… it…just can't be!

"People really need to stop naming their organizations after animals, it's getting old," said Alex. He turned and looked at me. He caught my distressed look and raised his eye brows at me. I shook my head and waved it off. I mean it can't be the same people right? RIGHT!? Okay, calm yourself Lexi, no need to worry yet.

"So, how are we supposed to know what these people look like? Do they have a symbol they wear like other organizations?"

"They all have a tattoo of a black widow spider somewhere on their body," I was saying the information out loud before I could stop myself, "it's usually somewhere that can easily be hidden by clothing or long hair. The worst part is that even the lowest level goons are top notch. Everyone in BW is an ex-agent from somewhere in the world, and I mean CIA, MI6, FBI, ASIS, NSA, you name it, they have someone from there." We are seriously in some deep shit with this mission.

* * *

**Hmm… I wonder how Lexi knows about the Black Widow? What secrets from her past will we find out? Well, you'll just have to wait. Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lexi's pov

All three heads in the room snapped in my direction. Damn, I should have found a way to keep my big mouth shut. They're going to wonder how the hell I know that. Okay what's a good excuse? So they already know that I hacked into West Point from my file that's laying half hidden on the desk, and they know that I hacked CIA to get into Alex's files so that means I can just say I hacked into the database on criminal organizations and did some reading. That sounds plausible… right? Yah, that sounds fine, I mean what other way could I really know about this stuff. They don't know who I really am.

"Ms. Summers," said Mrs. Jones, "How in the world do you know about Black Widow?" and that, is the million dollar question. Too bad, as long as I can help it, you aren't going to find out lady.

"You know the usual way. One night I couldn't fall asleep so I thought I'd do something useful with my time by catching up on the latest super villain teams of our time. I just grabbed my laptop and hacked my way into the database." Simple as that. A smoothly told lie executed very well if I do say so myself. Well, not a total lie because I have actually hacked into that section and I did read it one night when I couldn't sleep. It just happens that I already knew everything that they already told me and more. See, not a total lie. No lie ever is.

"The CIA really needs to step up their game if a sixteen year old girl can hack into them," said Alex. He was smiling-well I think it's a smile, not quite sure since it also looks like a smirk- at me. Holy shit Alex Rider just smiled/smirked at me! Okay can you say best day ever? I sound so fan girl right now it's not even funny. I even think I sound stupid and this is own my own brain that I'm thinking this.

"Oh no, their systems are fine. I'm just that amazingly talented." Nothing like telling it like it is, I am totally amazing and talented after all.

"So you're like a computer nerd then?" Oh he did not just go there! If we weren't in a government building across the ocean from home then I would so have kicked his ass here and now. Plus there's also the little tiny voice in the back of my mind telling me I would be sorry seeing him every day for who knows how long with a black eye. His face is too pretty to mess up.

"Alex don't be rude now. She's here willingly and can drop out anytime she pleases," said Mrs. Jones. No way in hell am I scared off that easily lady. Ugh that's adults for you, just because you're a girl your feelings get crushed oh so easily. Pshaw like that has ever happened with me before.

"Fine by me, I prefer working alone." Once again oh no he didn't just say that.

"Oh no you don't. It takes a lot more than just talk to get rid of me and if you thought you could get rid of me that easily then you have a whole other thing coming for you Mr. big shot spy." God my temper sucks! Oh well since he's already seen me at my kind of worst then things can only get better from here.

"Oh darn and I was so looking forward to scaring you off," his voice is just oozing of sarcasm. He even rolled his eyes! Oh he is going to be a huge pain in my ass if he keeps this up while we're working together. But I will admit once again to myself that his hotness takes some of the edge off. Hmph! Okay so I know when to shut up so this childish bickering is officially over starting… now.

When he noticed that I wasn't going to retaliate with one of my ever so cunning quick lip phrases. He smiled at me, and this time it was a real smile, as in like a LVL (also known as Las Vegas Lights) bright smile! Somehow I really think that those are a rare thing for him. I know he has a tough time with this kind of life and he really hates it. Okay now I feel sorry for him. Its official I'm going to try and be nice to him and not be my normal uber bitchy sarcastic self, that is when I can help it. After all I am who I am and I can't (more like won't) change that. Even for someone as amazingly awesome as Alex.

"So you really hacked into the CIA's files on criminal organizations?" he questioned me. I don't blame the guy. It does sound a little bit fishy. There aren't too many super spy computer geniuses who are sixteen year old girls.

"Yep. And let me tell you, it was even harder to get into these files then it was to get into your mission files. I mean your people really try to keep you under the radar since it's basically illegal that you're working for them when you're under legal age and you don't get paid." He looks impressed, either it's at the fact that he's so high and mighty or it's that I can hack into anything there possibly is. Well, I highly doubt that it's the latter.

Oh wait a minute. We (as in Alex and I) have been sitting here bickering at each other in front of the head of special operations for like ten minutes. We've totally been blowing of like a really scary, important, high up there, and highly respected old guy. If he thinks that we can't handle being with each other then we are so not going on this mission together. Shit. I looked at the man in question and he had a very strange look on his face. Kind of like he was trying to decide on something. Make that a double shit.

"So Mr. Blunt, are you going to fill Alex in here about the missing puzzle pieces now?" Oh bad move Lexi, I think I sounded a bit snobbish.

"What and you don't need to be filled in too?" asked Alex. So he did catch that I didn't include myself. Well, time to spill the truth. I reached down into my purse, that was now sitting on the floor next to my feet, and pulled out the file that I swiped off of Mr. Stone's desk before I left to see Destiny. That's right I'm a sticky fingers. I slide the file marked "The Games" onto the desk.

"Stole this from Stone back home before I left. I read it on the plane ride here and I have to say that I'm quite impressed that both your government and mine are allowing the fate of the current somewhat state of peace to be in the hands of two teenage kids. And by the way the cover that you guys want us to use over there is so not going to go over well with Alex or myself." I mean what the hell were they thinking? I turned to face Alex.

"So basically we go to the games and pretend that we're just two random normal teenagers hanging out at the games and if we see anything that looks weird we call up the CIA and tell them. We get pulled from the mission and shipped back to our homes faster than you can say buh-bye. As we both already know that's what they always say to us and that we're going to get caught up in this when it starts to get going anyways so it's really a mute point." Great summary Lexi! I mentally patted myself on the back.

"You said something about me not liking our cover story and you weren't too fond of it either. Well, what is it?"

"Yah know I think Mr. Blunt should be the one to be the bearer of bad news so I'll let him do his job." He glanced at me and then to the very boring looking man sitting in front of us.

"We are going to have you be just a regular normal teenage couple. Alex you thought it would be a great idea to impress your girlfriend, Lexi by getting the two of you into the Olympics. Lexi, you are overjoyed that your boyfriend has such connections in the world that he could get you two into every game there is with front row seating. You are both just your everyday local teenage couple." Ugh gag me with a spoon! There is no such thing as your everyday teenage couple unless you're talking about the ones on tv.

"I can't do that," said Alex. "I can't do that to Sabina." Aww! He totally cares about his girlfriend even though he never sees her and all that stuff! How cute!

"Um yah and in case you guys didn't know, which you do, I live in Cali during the summer and where they're having the games is right around where I stay! People I know will see me and wonder what the hell I'm doing with a new hot British boyfriend and not my current hot American boyfriend! If word gets back to him, or if he sees me at the games with Alex then my relationship with him is as good as yesterdays news!" my social life will be over back home!

"What are the chances that either of your little friends will see you at the games?" asked Mr. Blunt.

"You know damn well that the chances of us running into Sabina at the games is one hundred percent!" I screamed at him. "And you know that my boyfriend has passes to the games too! There's a one hundred percent chance that we'll run into one of them while we're pretending to be together!" and then we'll have to make up some horrible lie to tell them and our relationships are over.

"How did you know that she's going to be there?" inquired Alex. Shit! I opened my mouth before thinking again. I really need to stop that.

"It's nothing. Just find out a thing or two while I was crawling through the air vents bugging people's offices while there on lunch. As it turns out you're a very hot top back in America. They really haven't left you alone Alex. They have tabs on you whether you know it or not. They have your home phone and cell tapped. They have copies of all of your emails and they have surveillance cameras hidden around your house. Heck one of your teachers is really one of their agents!" triple threat shit. Opps! There I go running my mouth again, but come on he deserves to know the truth. I risked a peak at the adults. He looked a bit bored and she looked quite pale.

"Well, I'm not shocked really. I expected them to keep tabs on me whether they told me they'd leave me alone or not . Plus I knew they we're going to replace the cameras that I shot out with my air soft gun. The teacher thing though, that's new to me." So he isn't as clueless as I thought he was. That's a good thing. That's a very, very good thing. Wait, he shot them out with an air soft gun? I'm impressed.

"Well, since you to seem to be dead set on not being a pretend couple to save the peace of the world as we know it then I'm leaving it up to you both to figure out a new legend on the flight back to the states. Just remember we know that you're not related so they do to," said the plain looking old man. Yes! Score one for the junior operatives! Oh shit. That just means we have to think of our own cover. We'll never be able to agree on a new cover and they know that! Grr. Double shit.

"Alex you should take Lexi and go see Smithers now," said the lady who just popped a mint into her mouth. She should really switch to gum. Mints rot your teeth from the sugar.

"Sweet. Peace out MI6." I got up and walked out of the room with Alex at my side. I wonder who Smitehrs is. I bet he's the gadgets person here. I wonder if he knows who Destiny is. I should remember to ask him. Wait, it is a him right? Well, if it's a girl then she's got one weird name. I looked over at the very hot British guy at my side.

"So which way are we going double o seven?"

**So first off sorry it's been like 3 months. Secondly tell me what you think in a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry that I like went MIA again but school has started once again. **

**Alex's P.O.V. **

"Now Alex, I have some things here that I know you're going to like," said Smithers. It felt good being back in his office. He's really the only one that I've missed from this hell place. Really, he's the only one that I ever miss from here.

"Now I was thinking to myself, what would a teenage boy have with him at the Olympics? And do you know what I thought of?" I have no clue, but I know what it won't be, which is a gun or explosive device.

"Um, no. I never know actually." I heard a very dramatic yawn and turned to glare down Lexi.

"What? Don't give me that look! I'm bored and I have nothing to do!" Girls are crazy, or maybe it's just American girls because Sabina doesn't act like this.

"You could at least pretend to be polite for a little bit." She gasped and made a hurt face. I guess I've offended her, oh well.

"How rude! You know you could at least try and be nice to me. After all we'll basically be living together for the next three weeks as a couple! If you treat me like this in public people are going to think that you're abusive or something." She does have a point. We're going to have to act like we're in love. Would someone please just shoot me now? I have no clue how I'm going to get through this alive.

"Just be good for about twenty more minutes while I get my gadgets, okay?" Hopefully she can handle being quite for that long.

"Fine." I doubt it.

**Lexi's P.O.V. **

How could be so rude to me! I mean come on it's not like I'm that horrible of a person to be around! If he really wanted to get into it he should try looking in a mirror sometime! Wait a minute! I don't have to deal with him in silence for twenty more minutes! I opened up my purse and searched for my ring. Oh wait I'm wearing it, duh! I slipped it off my finger and paused.

Now what did Destiny say I had to do again? Oh yah, turn it counterclockwise twice and when it pops up push it back down. HOLY SHIT! This thing is amazing! It looks just like me! Oh wait it looks just like me! I better sneak out now then. I grabbed my purse and slipped out the door when Smithers and Alex were distracted by a cell phone. This guy is smart! Destiny didn't even think to trick out my cell! I have to give props to MI6 on that one.

I stepped out and scanned the hallway. Hmm, now what to do? I have twenty unsupervised minutes alone in MI6 headquarters. I wonder what kind of damage I can do in twenty minutes. Now where to start? Let's try getting back into Blunts office. I bet there's loads more stuff on Alex in there. Then again breaking and entering into his office might not be the best idea, besides I could access it from any computer in this place.

Now eenie meenie minee mo and congratulations second door on the left you have won the fabulous prize of my breaking and entering into you! Okay now how to get in? Okay so it requires a card key and a password, easy as taking candy from a baby. Swipe the credit card charm and we're in! Now for the password… where the heck do I punch it in? Oh look a little keyboard just popped out of the wall! How cute! Now where did I put that finger print dust? There it is, and it's even next to the brush! Just a little dab across the keys and now for a quick shine from my black light.

Hmm… now what words can be made out of E-R-T-U-I-A-S-D-H-C-N-M that's sixteen letters long. What's something really important or boast worthy of Britain? They like sports here a lot right? Well let's go from a guy's point of view. I know that Alex really likes soccer, well at the least he plays it. Now what are some of the soccer teams here? Chelsea? Aston Villa? Blackpool? Stoke City? No times four. Wait! What was that one team that Cristiano Ronaldo played for before he was transferred to Real Madrid? Right! It was Manchester United! Which is totally sixteen letters long without the space in between! Thank you very hot soccer player for helping me find out the password.

I typed it in and pop goes the office door. That's men for you, using a soccer team as their password, so typical. I slipped in and shut the door. I took in my surroundings for half a minute before running to the computer. It was on sleep so I just twirled the mouse around and it went to the homepage which means no hacking into their account necessary. I cracked my knuckles for good luck and into the cyber world I go.

**Alex's P.O.V. **

"This is some really cool stuff Smithers, thanks." I just got done with Smithers explaining my gadgets and I pocketed them.

"No problem Alex. You know how much I do enjoy making gadgets for you. Hopefully I'll be making some more for you in the future." As much as I like my devices they aren't worth the price I pay for them, but I'm not about to tell him that.

"Maybe, in the very distant future." I turned towards the door and paused. I almost forgot about Lexi since she was being so quite. I turned towards her and did a double take.

"Lexi? Come on we can leave now." She didn't respond to me. Maybe she's one of those people that can sleep with their eyes open. I walked towards her and I was about to nudge her shoulder when Smithers stopped me with his hand.

"What was that for?" I was just going to wake her up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. That isn't Lexi. That's a hologram replica of her and if you touch it you'll get shocked." A hologram of her? When did she slip out?

"How do you know?" I gave it a good look over and I couldn't tell the difference to save my life.

"My friend Destiny works for the CIA and I know her work. You see that heart ring on the floor underneath the chair? That's what projecting the image." He bent down and picked it up. He looked it over for a few seconds before he twisted the heart clockwise twice and the hologram disappeared.

"Whoa that's pretty cool." Why does she have a cooler gadget than me?

"Now if I were you I would try and find out where that young lady went before someone else finds her. I'm guessing that she couldn't have gotten that far so stick with this floor." Maybe I shouldn't find and her and let her get caught. Then again seeing the look on her face when I bust her during whatever the hell she's doing sounds much better.

"Good idea. I'll see you later."

**Lexi's P.O.V. **

"Now if I were a top secret file where would I hide?" I said out loud to myself. I clicked through a few more files and sighed. Maybe I was wrong about being able to access it from any computer. Obviously I can't find the file if it isn't wired into the hard drive on here. I guess MI6 doesn't trust their agents as much as we do. Then again we do have nine digit access codes that change every hour on the hour. But still, at least the information is actually on everyone's computer.

I closed my eyes as I leaned back in the office chair and sighed. I don't have time to break into another office on a different floor before Alex realizes that I'm gone. Guess I better grab my stuff and get back. I opened my eyes and screamed. Sitting right in front of me of me was… me! What the hell is going on here! Did they like clone me or something? I'm getting my lawyer on the phone!

"Are you looking for something?" my head snapped towards the door and I sighed in relief. Thank god he found me and not some adult agent who would definitely interrogate me for this. He was tossing my ring in the air and catching it in his hand repeatedly.

"Would you believe me if I said I was looking for the bathroom?" Not like I believe that he'll believe me or anything, but it's worth a try right?

"Nice try, but I already used that one on someone before. Now what were you really doing in here?" Um, I don't know… snooping!

"How do you know that I'm up to something? Maybe I really was on my way to the bathroom and just so happened to get lost." Take that spy boy.

"If you really were going to the bathroom then you would have just asked me where it was and not leave a hologram replica of yourself and sneak out." Shit, looks like someone knows what they're talking about.

"So you caught me trying to hack into a computer. So what are you going to do about it now?" he doesn't have the guts to rat me out to someone and besides, they probably have me on camera walking in here. So if they really were worried about me they would have had someone barge in by now.

"I'm not going to do anything except make sure that you get out of this building and onto the plane in one piece." He knows that I know that he knows that I'm up to something, but he doesn't want to call me out on it just yet. I wonder what he's up to.

Beep! The card key scanner just confirmed a key swiped for this office! We both jumped up and stared at each other. Oh shit we're so busted now that it's not even funny! Think Lexi what do you do when you're about to get caught doing something that you aren't supposed to be doing. I got it!

"What do you think we should do? Hide, run, jump out the window, or knock him out? Your choice." How sweet! He's going to let me choose!

"I pick none of the above! When you're about to get busted from being somewhere you shouldn't with someone of the opposite sex what do you do?" Let's see how smart he really is.

"Pretend like the place is irrelevant and other person is the reason you're really here." Aww look at that! He really is smart! "One small problem, wouldn't that count as cheating?" I knew there was a but coming.

"Not if we really don't want to. It's just something that we have to do so we don't get in major trouble and taken off this mission. Now get over yourself!" I grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him into a kiss. I could hear the knob on the door turn.

"Make it look realistic." I whispered as I slipped my arms around his neck. I felt his arms wrap around me and let me tell you he definitely works out. And the door finally swung open.

"Hey what are you two kids doing in here!" we jumped apart and pretended to be embarrassed. We both even managed a faint blush to add to the charade.

"Um, well…we were just um… like umm…" I stuttered. Thank god my parents made me take acting lessons when I was little.

"We were just leaving actually." Alex grabbed my hand and pushed past the stunned man into the hallway. He basically dragged me all the way to the elevator and finally let go when the doors shut. He probably thought I would try and book it out of here or something.

"Hey double o seven?" I really like the ring of that. It sounds cool.

"Yah Lexi?" He had on his poker face now. I bet he thinks that I'm going to confess my love for him now or something since we kissed. Poor guy, I bet he's debating with his conscience right now if he should confess to Sabina that we kissed. I think I'll help him out.

"Promise me you'll never speak of what just happened ever again to anyone under any circumstances." Although, if word somehow got back to my friends that I kissed a hot blonde British guy, it would totally work in my favor. I feel like I owe it to Alex to never tell anyone what happened though.

"Deal." The elevator dinged and we stepped out. "We have a plane to catch and I have to make sure you don't skip town on me now." That's when he gave me one of his LVL smiles.

**So what did yah think? Wanna know how you can tell me? Well in a review duh! So go review like now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**That's right everyone, I'm back! After three months I've returned and well I won't keep you waiting any longer. Here it is! **

Lexi's P.O.V.

"I'm so bored!" I complained. You would think that being on a private government jet flying back to America with Alex Rider sitting across the aisle from me would be more fun. But no, all he wants to do is sit there and read some stupid book. I mean come on it's the twenty-first century. What guy actually reads now a days? Because seriously the only thing that I've ever seen my boyfriend read that's anything close to a book is either sparknotes or cliffnotes of a novel we're supposed to read for English class. And I count myself lucky if he even does that much because otherwise I have to explain it all to him.

But evidently only I would get stuck with an extremely hot guy who would rather read a book than just hang out and talk with me. I wonder what the hell I ever did to disserve this… okay so I don't _wonder_, I _know_ what it was, but still this seems like a bit of a harsh punishment. Hmm, so if I can't have double o seven entertain me what am I going to do?

Well I have been meaning to update my fan fiction account and I guess this gives me the opportunity I need. Now which fic to update? Uglies? Vampire Diaries? Nightworld? A-list? Pretty little liars? Gallagher girl? Ugh! The endless choices!

"Phst!" I whisper yelled to Alex. He looked up and raised his eye brows. I could already tell that he wasn't very interested in talking to me right now, but oh well he can deal with it. I made a mental note of how he kept his index finger on the page he left off on in his book as he closed it.

"And your reason for disturbing me this time is…?" Well when you put it that way it almost makes me feel somewhat kind of bad for wanting to ask you a question. Talk about a complete turn off.

"I'm having a slight problem deciding on something and I would like to have your opinion on the matter." Not that it really matters what he thinks. I just can't decide myself and I really would like someone to decide for me before I rip my hair out from the annoyance of the situation.

"The answer is yes." What the eff! I didn't even ask the question and the answer is automatically yes? For all he knows I could have been asking him if it's okay if I kill him or something of that nature. Or maybe I'm being too hard on the guy. I mean it could just be that his girlfriend just has him trained so well that he just answers yes to everything.

"Um, thanks?" Well that was a major waste of five minutes of my life. Hmm, now what? Well I'm feeling in more of a Vampire Diaries mood actually now that I think about it. Those Salvatore boys are just so much fun to write with. Sweet Stefan, bad boy Damon, and then there's Elena. A classic love triangle, well minus the whole vampire thing. And plus the TV show is epically amazing! Every single one of the guys is incredibly hot.

Okay, now down to business. I quickly unzipped my sepia with harlequin trim messenger bag and swiftly pulled out my deep sky blue Mac that's decked out with shocking pink decals. Yah that's right I'm a color kind of person get over it. I cracked my neck, stretched my arms, and then cracked my knuckles. Time to do this shit.

Okay now where did I leave off on… oh right I remember now. I just started writing the first chapter and left off right at the end. With my mind set on how to wrap up this chapter I let my fingers fly across the keys.

_I was speeding down the street with Elena in my passenger seat. She wasn't really that bad when she was sleeping. She looked very innocent and beauti-. My phone's vibration cut my thought short. I looked at the caller ID and smirked._

_"Hello brother."_

_"Damon!" Stefan yelled. "What did you do to her?"_

_"Well, I've done a lot of things with a lot of girls. You need to be more precise." I smiled knowing it would drive him crazy, or mad, or maybe both if I'm lucky. _

_"Damon you know what I'm talking about. Where's Elena?"_

_"Oh her. Well, she's right her actually."_

_"Let me talk to her Damon!" he growled through his teeth._

_"Well I would but she's… out of it right now."_

_"Damon you son of a bi-" that's when I snapped my phone shut and tossed it in the back seat. Messing with Stefan was just getting better and better over the years._

_"Damon," mumbled Elena. I turned expecting her to be awake and glaring at me, but she whispered my name again and rolled over. That was weird. I was about to probe her mind about that dream when she murmured "Stefan." _

I glanced up from my awesome little burst of inspiration with a goofy grin on my face. I was so in the writing zone right now and nothing was going to be able to stop me, not even Mr. Negative over there. Speaking of (well I guess technically thinking of) I glanced over at him, and to my surprise he was staring right at me. I wouldn't really call it an intense gaze, but I wouldn't call it gentle either, it was more of a combination of both. To be frank, it was a tad bit unsettling. Usually when a guy's staring at me it's with lust, admiration, or jealousy, not this weird almost indescribable look.

"Um can I help you?" he looked shocked that I just straight up basically asked why he was staring at me. I mean he's pretty upfront about stuff so why is it shocking when I do it? Ugh, guys are so, so ugh!

"No, not really." Then he went back to his book, but I didn't buy his act. He was wondering something about me and I was going to find out just what it was. I kept my eyes glued to him like a hawk to its prey. After a few minutes of pretending to read (I could tell that he wasn't really reading since he didn't have the same page turning rhythm anymore) he snapped the novel closed and looked up. Bingo! "Actually, what are you typing over there?" oh, he probably thinks it's like my diary or something girlie.

"Well, if you must know I'm writing a fanfic." His eyebrows perked up and his chocolate brown eyes slightly widened. Okay, so either that means he wants an explanation of what a fanfic is or he knows what it is and thinks I'm crazy. I'm going with the first one. "A fanfic is a story-"

"Yah I know what a fanfiction is," he cut me off, "I'm wondering what you're doing writing one." Ouch. That burned. Then again I do come off to most people as a preppy, rich, daddy's girl who can't do anything for herself, let alone know how to write. It's really a shame that he stereotyped me like that. After all I am a spy and you should never underestimate a girl, let alone one who can hack into the cyber space that runs the world.

"Well I'm not illiterate if that's what you're trying to imply thank you very much." Humph! I crossed my arms over my chest out of habit, and frowned. I learned from a very young age that when people piss you off if you don't feel like screaming at the top of your lungs at them, just take a pissed off pose and glare.

"I wasn't implying anything, you just jumped to that conclusion on your own." Ughhh, great job Lexi. You just managed to make yourself sound like an idiot who undervalues herself and has a hot temper. Yah know it's a wonder that I even have a boyfriend. "And you completely evaded my previous question. What are you doing writing fanfiction?"

"It's my escape…" oops, didn't mean for that to come out. Now he's going to want an explanation for my answer. Okay, deep breath and just spit it out. "Whenever I have a bad day or feel like the worlds turning against me I can always write. It's constantly there for me and doesn't judge or cause drama or try and ruin my life even more than it's already messed up. I can just lock myself in my room and blast music until the real world fades into the background and my imagination can run free." Oh my gawd I cannot believe I just said that out loud.

I've never told anybody that before, _ever_. Not even my boyfriend or my best friend. I wonder why I feel like I can tell him things like this when half the time I can't even admit they're real to myself. Hell, I can't even own up to these things with my shrink, and I pay him to listen to me rank about my problems. Oh well, better to be open and honest with him than secretive and insecure.

"Yah I understand you. It's the same way with me and soccer. When I'm in the zone it's only me, the ball, and the goalie. Everything else is just background noise I have to deal with later." I contemplated what he said for a moment and sighed. Him being the whole tortured soul I can relate thing just made him that much hotter. "And I'm sorry if you feel like I've been too inquisitive."

"Nah, don't worry about it. If I thought you were being annoying I would have slapped you by now." Okay not the best thing to say after telling a guy - that I've only known for about six hours - something that's been locked up in my brain, but hey it's me and it says I'm alright now.

"Lexi," he looked straight in the eyes. It was such an intense gaze that I had to glance down at my hands instead. "if you ever need to talk about something, anything at all, just tell me and I'll listen." Awww! How super sweet of him to say that. I swear if he didn't have a girlfriend and I wasn't dating my very own hottie, I would have kissed him right here and now.

"Thanks, I might take you up on that one day. And I want you to know that you can talk to me about stuff too." The only response I received was a nod and then he went back to him book. Well I guess that ends that moment, and what the hell is he reading! That book is really starting to bother me…

**And there you have it! I thought that Alex and Lexi needed a cute little bonding moment so that things run a bit smoother between them. And the fic that Lexi's "writing" is real and up on here. It's called Torn Between Two by Bookloverr26. And for those of you who don't know Bookloverr26 is my account I share with my friend (so yes I had permission to use it on here) for fics we write together. Anyways please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so after FIVE whole months I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry I haven't updated, but I think I've run out of good excuses between my other fics so, no excuse this time!**

Alex's pov

"Come on Lexi," I complained, "there's no point in trying to rent a car you're not old enough. Let's just wait for _them_ to find us."

"No," she said firmly. "I'm not waiting around for Men in Black to come and pick us up in some black unmarked suv. Plus I already know which hotel they want us in so it's fine. I can get us there in no time at all."

With that she whipped out her cell phone and dialed a number. I caught a glimpse of the look in her eyes and I knew that she was going to get us a car whether someone handed over the keys or not. I was hoping she could obtain one the legal way.

I know that there's a different reason behind her persistence of obtaining a car. I just can't figure out what it could be, after all it was her people coming to pick us up, not mine. Maybe she's trying to dodge a run in with the head of the CIA. If that's her reason than I can't blame her for trying so hard. Government officials, no matter what country they come from, can be the scariest things in the world when they're pissed off.

"It's all settled finally!" she rejoiced in a very peppy tone.

"Okay then let's go."

"Well, aren't you going to ask me how I did it?"

"Don't know, don't care. Now hand over the car keys."

Whom that girl called and how she got two sixteen year olds a car is one question I don't want to know that answer to.

"There's no way in hell that I'm going to let you drive my new car."

"Your new car?"

"Like you said, they weren't about to lease a car to some teenage girl, no matter how much money I tried to bribe them with. So I called up a friend of my dad's and told him that I arrived at the summer house a little earlier than daddy and that I found out that my car wasn't here. Dad's friend called up the airport, pulled some strings, and bam! We now have a car."

"You know, you're kind of evil." I said in an admiring tone as we walked through the automatic doors.

It's not like I really wanted to wait here for the CIA and if this was her little work around to buy us some time before we're under 24/7 surveillance, I was going to play along.

"Yeah, tell me something I haven't already heard." She flipped her hair over her right shoulder and winked in a flirtatious manner. I sighed; this was going to be one interesting mission.

"You know I have a girlfriend right?"

"Yep, pretty sure we went over that awhile ago. And you know that I have a majorly hot boyfriend. So now that we went over that useless information again, let's bounce because this is our ride."

"Don't change the-" I gasped. There is no possible way that this crazy chick owns this car. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Well that would depend on what you think it is silly! Just kidding. And yes, yes you are looking at the 2012 Continental Flying Spur series 51 Bentley with an awesome custom order midnight blue paint job."

"How did you get this car? Are they even selling it yet?"

"You didn't want to know remember? Now come on let's get going already, there's some majorly creepy tourists checking out me and my car."

I shrugged and carefully opened the passenger door. I slipped in cautiously, making sure not to scratch anything.

"Oh would you hurry up and put your seat belt on already! Don't worry about messing up the car if we total it I can always buy a better one."

"And how long did you say you had your license for?"

"I never said anything about a license." she flashed an evil grin that would have made small children cry. "But don't worry, I'm a great driver."

In one fluid motion she snapped her seat belt on, threw the car into drive, and punched the gas.

~p~a~g~e~b~r~e~a~k~

"Oh my! Welcome back to Point de Luxe Ms. Summers. W-we weren't expecting you until next week."

And I wasn't expecting to make it here in one piece, but I was proven wrong too.

"Oh puh-lease, I totally called ahead like an hour ago and said I'd be here today." I glanced at Lexi and gave her the why-are-you-such-a-drama-queen-look. "Why? I mean there can't be a problem with my suite can there? I mean no one is supposed to be in there. There isn't anyone in there IS THERE?"

"Oh well of course not! I mean we would never do something like that! W-why don't you and your guest go to the bar and have a drink while someone takes up your luggage."

Bar? Drink? What the hell is up with this hotel?

"Sounds like a lovely idea! Come on let's go Alex!" She grabbed my hand and led me towards the bar.

"Um, you are aware that we aren't old enough to drink right?" I questioned.

I may be from across the pond, but I know that the drinking age here is not like the one over in Germany.

"Don't be such a worry wart. Just watch and be amazed." She hopped up on the nearest bar stool and waved over the bartender.

I decided that I wasn't going to miss this and grabbed the seat to her right.

"Hey there little Miss. Now what can I do for you?" said a bit too eager bartender.

"Well there Mr.–I'm-trying-way-too-hard-to-please-a-girl. All I need you to do is let me and my friend here back into the platinum room and then we'll be on our way."

"Now what's the big rush? A girl with your looks shouldn't be running away that fast."

"Okay enough with the chit chat. I'm going to lay down a little interesting fact for you Mr-I-think-I'm-the-hottest-thing-since-Taylor Lautner. This guy here to my right, yeah remember him? He's my boyfriend and he will kick your ass."

A tall man appeared in my peripheral vision and was walking over to the bar. I tensed, ready to fight, just in case this guy was bad news, and Lexi wasn't paying attention.

"Now there little lady. You come to my hotel and try to start shit with my bartender. Just who do you think you are?" Questioned the man. I shifted my body weight, ready to put myself in-between Lexi and the kind of scary looking middle aged man.

"Sir! Do you want me to get rid of them?" asked the bartender.

"Now Ty, why would I want you to throw out this lovely little lady and her boy toy? Especially when this lovely little lady happens to be my favorite little niece."

"I also happen to be your only niece Uncle Vinny!" stated Lexi as she gave the man a hug.

Uncle Vinny? This is definitely not the hotel we're supposed to be in then.

"Technicalities my sugar plum. Now Ty, I think it's time for your break. Go have something in the lounge on me."

"Yes sir." With that Ty slipped out from the bar and left.

Now Vinny turned towards me and said, "Now you young man, seeing as you're still alive I take it you haven't met her father yet, so let my do my little brother-in-law a favor. If you in any way shape of form mistreat this little angel here, nobody will ever find your body."

"Uncle V! I'm sixteen and I'm perfectly capable of threatening my own boyfriend by myself."

I have no doubt about that, but I'm sure she would do much more than just threaten. Lexi's more of the take action now, ask questions later, kind of person.

"I know you are sweet pea, I just like watching the looks on their faces, however, this one doesn't seem to be all that scared of me. Where did you say you found this punk?"

Punk? I doubt that I look like a punk in these clothes, more like a prep I would say.

"I didn't exactly find this one. It was more like some mutual friends set us up."

If by mutual friends she means the CIA and MI6, then yes we were set up by friends.

"You know I don't like it when you date random hooligans just because they have a pretty face. Why don't you ever let me set you up with a nice young man that I know?"

"Seriously Uncle V, last time you set me up with a new boyfriend he had a longer list of felonies than you."

Well Lexi's past boyfriends don't sound too promising at this point. And if she's a spy then why is she dating juvenile delinquents?

"Yeah, but he came in handy did he not? I don't think you know anyone else who could have forged that great of a passport in that amount of time." Forging passports… yeah this family sounds really capable of helping the greater good. "Anyways, I think I've said too much in front of your new boyfriend. Now remember pumpkin pie if you ever need anything at all, you know where to find your Uncle Vinny. However, if I have to bail you out of jail one more time I am going to have to tell your father that he's paying me back."

"Yes Uncle Vinny, I'll be good this time I promise."

I disbelieve that tracking down an evil criminal organization falls under the category of good behavior.

"That's what you said last time, and the time before that."

Now, that sounds more like Lexi.

"Yeah but this time I have Alex with me. He's the cleanest guy I've ever dated! Wait scratch that, the cleanest guy I've ever known. His record is a blank slate."

Not completely true, but not completely a lie either. My record technically is clean to the world, unless you have a high clearance level, then you know that I'm basically a walking lethal weapon.

"Well then don't screw him up or over. You need balance in your life. Good-bye now Alexandria."

Alexandria? I guess it made sense seeing as Lexi wouldn't be a given name normally. But Alexandria, really? It's very similar to my own name, Alexander.

"Your name's Alexandria?"

"Don't even think about it double o seven."

"Wasn't planning to."

**Well that's that! Hmm, I wonder what's up with Lexi's mysterious Uncle? Does it have anything to do with her knowledge of Black Widow? Maybe, maybe not. Stay tuned for next time, and please review!**


End file.
